


Birds of a Feather

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Son of Batman (2014), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day 2, Forced Marriage (mentioned), Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Maleo Week, Malia does not rape Theo, Malia is Talia al Ghul, Malia loves Damian, Oh yea, Oral Sex, Peter is Ra's al Ghul, Sexual Content, Theo is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Malia fought valiantly but Deathstroke had still managed to best them. It didn't matter that Peter had lived for centuries or that he had such an amazing legacy, all that mattered were the few inches that separated his badly burned body- now corpse- from the Lazarus Pit.He couldn't be brought back now. The time of the demon was over, and she had a decision to make.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Maleo Week this lil baby shows Theo and Malia as Batman and Talia al Ghul. Mind you- it's a little less toxic because well spoiler alert- their arc in the Son of Batman movie is VERY fucked up. But endearing. Imma shut up now. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

* * *

"Take a look Damian, one day, all of this will be yours," Peter smiled, looking down at his grandson as they watched the assassins train from the balcony. "We're going to rebuild the world, you and I."

The young boy looked up at his grandfather, then to his mother and allowed a faint and rare smile to cross his lips. A smile Malia returned, sadly, she'd hardly seen her son smile in all his ten years of life. She supposed it was a given, she never smiled much at his age either. Even before the death of her mother her father hadn't been one to joke around. She never quite knew if it was as a result of being brought back to life as many times as he was or if all the horrors he'd seen throughout his centuries on earth were what had made him this way, but one thing was certain, Peter Hale had raised both her and her son the same way.

Perhaps Peter wasn't entirely to blame, if she remembers correctly, Damian's own father never did smile often. He also shared Damian's innate affinity for capes as well. Damian was a carbon copy of his father and every time she thought of the last night she'd shared with him, her heart broke a little inside.

* * *

 

_"I was wondering when you'd show up," Malia smiled turning to face Theo._

_He'd yet to have removed his uniform she noted, he must have been informed of the security breach._

_"Malia, what are you doing here? And more importantly-"_

_"How did I get in?" she asked with a smirk. "Your security could use some work. I'd expected more from the incredible Batman."_

_"Don't insult me," he scoffed, hiding a smile grin._

_"I came to thank you."_

_"To thank me? For what?"_

_"You may not know this, but the man you put away tonight was to become my husband and my father's successor."_

_"Should I be offended at how easy it was for your father to replace me?" the Dark Knight asked with a smile._

_"Peter is a proud man, he doesn't take rejection well and with all the times you've told him no, you've all but crushed his ego. In fact, he's only persisted because of my feelings towards you."_

_"Malia-"_

_"You know how I feel about you."_

_"I know that you've always declined my offers to stay in Gotham."_

_"As have you declined all mine to leave."_

_"Gotham is my city. It's my job to protect it."_

_"Peter is my father, my place is at his side."_

_"He's a misogynistic homicidal maniac. He never gives you the respect you deserve Malia." Theo countered._

_"Oh, and I suppose you will? All you care about is this city. This one small crack in the wall. You could do so much more-"_

_"Your father gave me the speech countless times Malia. I'm not joining the league."_

_"I didn't come here to recruit you Theo..."_

_"Right, you came into my bedroom in the middle of the night to thank me."_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Malia spoke huskily as she slowly began unzipping the front of her bodysuit._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"I've always wanted to act on my feelings Theo, I've just always been distracted some way or another by my father... Now let me see your eyes," she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his cheek._

_Theo pulled back his mask and met Malia's eyes. Even after she'd slipped her suit off, that's where his eyes remained._

_After slipping her boots off, she was shorter than him and tilted her head upwards to kiss him. The kiss was soft, softer than either of them had expected; they were- after all- very passionate beings._

_A fact demonstrated by the way he kissed her as he shoved her naked against the wall of his bedroom, her long legs wrapped snugly around his bare midsection. Malia grabbed a fistful of his hair in an attempt to make the kiss go her way. It would have worked, had he not brushed his thumb against her clit, causing her to go lax and moan into his mouth. It was a thing of beauty really, Malia's muffled moan, he sought to draw more from her lips and opted to bring both her legs to his shoulders. He breathed against her core and she locked her ankles around his neck in anticipation._

_They'd been in this position before he remembers, quite a lot of times. Of course they'd both been trying to- virtually- kill each other. He doubted sex would be much different, everything was a competition with Malia. Still, she writhed and moaned his name. He knew she hated not being in control but clearly her desire to come apart on his tongue far outweighed that as the only moves she made were grabbing his hair and ensuring his head remained buried between her legs. Theo caught a glimpse of her face as she'd began to shake from her orgasm and he could barely contain the groan that threatened to slip past his lips, he'd never seen her look so beautiful. He loved it._

_"I need you," Malia panted out as Theo laid her on his large bed._

_"Of course," Theo smirked, walking over to his bedside table to retrieve a condom when Malia slipped a hand into his silk boxers from behind and started stroking his erection._

_"I don't enjoy being kept waiting, beloved," she breathed huskily into his ear._

_"Right, how rude of me," Theo smirked pinning Malia to the bed and kissing her neck._

_Theo had been so distracted by her that he completely forgot about using protection all together. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, the only problem she seemed to have was being beneath him. This was demonstrated by how she flipped them, clearly in the mood to control the pace. He didn't mind for the most part, he could see her a lot better. Yes, it was far easier to admire her beauty when she wasn't pointing a gun at him or escaping with her father._

_Of course- her multiple jabs about being the one in control had left him eager to prove her wrong and he pinned her beneath him- amidst several protests._

_"Relax sweetheart," Theo smirked putting a finger to Malia's lips._

_Naturally, she bit his finger in response, prompting him to pin her hands above her head as he brought them both to climax._

_"Well," Malia panted._

_"I know," Theo chuckled, pulling her to his chest._

_"I can see why you're such a hit with the ladies."_

_"I'm not one to kiss and tell."_

_"Of course, you're a noble gentleman," Malia chuckled getting up and walking over to the table where Theo had Scotch laid out._

_She poured them each a glass before unscrewing a vial from her pendant and pouring the contents into Theo's glass._

_"Why do you sound so shocked?" he asked taking the glass from her and taking a swig of the brown liquid._

_"I guess I just realised that nothing I do will convince you to join the league of assassins."_

_"No. But-"_

_"But what? Are you okay?"_

_"Sorry, must be some late effects from facing your father."_

_"Right, my father does have that effect on people," she smirked resting on his bare chest._

_"So do you," Theo smirked kissing Malia._

_"I imagine, bottoms up," she grinned downing her drink._

_Theo downed his drink and felt even more lightheaded. Everything was blurry and the room started to spin._

_"Malia," he gasped._

_"Shh," she spoke huskily placing a finger to his lips._

_"Sweet dreams beloved," she finished, placing a kiss to his lips. Malia let out a sigh as Theo shut his eyes._

_She still had a job to do. Slipping one of Theo's shirts and buttoning it up, she made her way down to the Batcave and began decrypting the codes. She needed to be quick, lord knows she couldn't risk alerting Theo's butler or the boy wonder._

_She managed to get in in under two minutes. His system really did need some work. Nonetheless, she wiped his system clean of any information about her father._

_"Hello, father?" she spoke into her communicator._

_"Yes Malia? Has it been done?"_

_"He's knocked out and the system is wiped clean."_

_"Good job. I'll send you the coordinates of the rendezvous point. You have twenty minutes."_

_"Good thing my beloved has a multitude of cars I suppose."_

_"We'll be home in no time. I'll speak to you then."_

_"Yes father," she nodded hanging up the phone._

* * *

The sound of helicopters and gunshots shaked her from her daze. The compound was under attack. She needed to act.

* * *

Malia fought valiantly but Deathstroke had still managed to best them. It didn't matter that Peter had lived for centuries or that he had such an amazing legacy, all that mattered were the few inches that separated his badly burned body- now corpse- from the Lazarus Pit.

He couldn't be brought back now. The time of the demon was over, and she had a decision to make.

Would she bend a knee to Deathstroke and have her father's legacy forever tarnished; or would she avenge her father and rule her way? The choice was obvious.

* * *

Theo was pinned down by Killer Croc, possibly about to be eaten when someone tasered the (somehow even more mutated) mutant, causing him to pass out at Theo's feet. The masked man contained a gasp when he saw who had saved his life.

It was none other than Malia who had smirked and delivered some witty one liner before telling him to meet her on her yacht. She said they had things to discuss, he went ahead, skeptical but curious about what could have brought her to Gotham.

She'd had time to change her outfit, clearly this was a social call, he thought as he avoided the ample cleavage and thigh high slits on either side of her long red dress.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of Scotch.

"Last I remember that didn't go so well," Theo scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, I slipped a little something in your drink," Malia smirked, walking over to him.

"That's how I remember it too."

"Wasn't all bad was it?" she asked, biting her lip and sliding a now exposed thigh up his leg before wrapping her arms around him.

"I suppose," Theo scoffed.

"Hmmm.... So you do remember our time together..."

"Some of it..."

"The best parts?"

"Before you drugged me and left my bed to return to the league."

"You know what they say about blood being thicker than water," Malia pouted sexily, looking up at him.

"What do you want?" Theo scoffed, grabbing her by her shoulders and detaching her from him.

"My father's dead," she sighed.

 _"Peter?"_ "How many fathers do I have?" Malia scoffed.

Theo raised a brow in response before muttering an apology. "He just always seemed-"

"Like you? _Indestructible?"_ Malia spoke, cutting him off.

"You should see my X-rays," Theo grinned.

"You could show them to me sometime," she smirked.

"You don't seem too broken up about this..."

"There's no time to mourn," she shrugged. "Assassins threaten to take over my father's organisation. They're led by a man dad thought could be his successor. Before he found out about you of course," Malia sighed taking a sip of her scotch. "Now he wants to kill us," she finished, tossing the drink back in one swig.

_"Us?"_

"Not you and me. Your son and I," Malia said gesturing for him to follow her down the hall.

"My son?" Theo scoffed as Malia stopped before a door.

"I assure you he's yours," she said opening the door to reveal a little boy who, admittedly- looked exactly Theo when he was that age.

"My son?" Theo asked again, still shocked.

"Don't look so shocked father, I thought you'd be taller," Damian spoke looking up at Theo.

"Funny, your mother said exactly the same thing."

"Forgive me for expecting the fearsome Batman to have a more imposing physical make up."

"We need to talk," Theo scoffed shutting Damian's room door and dragging Malia back to the main room by her bicep.

"I quite enjoy these types of talks."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me we had a son?" Theo growled.

"I'll answer when I'm talking to Theo and not Batman," Malia scoffed crossing her arms.

"Oh for fuck's sake Malia!" Theo scoffed removing his mask. "Happy now? Good. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Forgive me if I didn't think you'd have time to raise a child whilst playing both Batman and Billionaire Playboy."

"Wanna try saying that again? Maybe this time I'll believe that's the real reason."

"What would be the real reason?" Malia asked, glaring at him.

"You not only played me that night, you used me. You didn't have sex with me because of any feelings. You did it because you wanted me to get you pregnant."

Malia's hard expression faltered, _"Theo-"_

"Let me guess, your daddy told you that an heir would be have better than failing in his task to get me?"

"He had nothing to do with that!" Malia snapped.

"Don't you see I didn't have a choice?!"

Theo let out a scoff, "You never have a choice Malia."

"Producing an heir with your DNA was the perfect solution to all his problems... I wouldn't need to be in fear of him marrying me off to some barbarian like Bane in the hopes of me being bred well."

Theo was disgusted at thought of Malia being regarded as just a womb for Peter's empire to grow. It made him detest the man further, luckily for them both, he had already been killed.

"Still, you stayed."

"He's my father."

"He's a monster Malia. You once told me that you were the strongest of all your siblings, the most competent."

"I am."

"Yet he'd overlook you and search for successors elsewhere."

"I'm a woman... I wasn't meant to lead the league of shadows. It's my one flaw he'd always say... He'd have corrected it if he wasn't afraid it'd alter me all together. I got lucky our son was born a the way he was... A strong, healthy mix of two talented beings. He was perfect."

"Perfect for Peter to sink his claws into and mould into whatever he wanted right?"

"It got him off my back and kept me from having to choose between the both of you ever again."

"Let's be honest here, you have and always would have chosen him."

"Why do you think you're still alive Theo? Heck- why do you my father even considered making you his successor?" Malia scoffed. "It's not because of your amazing prowess and touching backstory. You're alive, because of me."

"That's a bold statement don't you think? Especially considering that every time I met your father in battle I've won."

"My father had been alive for over five centuries and knew virtually every style of fighting ever invented, yet he was bested by a man dressed like a bat? Really beloved? I knew you were arrogant but I never thought you were stupid." Malia sighed. "Even if you did manage to beat him, he had countless expendable assassins who could have systematically taken you out. But he never did."

"I'm confused as to what you had to do with that but okay. Remember it how you will."

"My father didn't kill you and string your corpse up for your precious Gotham to see because I was in love with you!"

"What?"

"I was in love with you," she sighed. "But, that doesn't matter now... It's too late for us and we've proven that we won't work."

"Malia-"

"Take care of our son? Please? He's all I have now."

"I will, but why don't you stay?"

"I need to avenge my father and stop the league from falling under that psycho's control."

"And after?"

"I'm not sure," Malia sighed. "I admit, I've thought about you a lot lately. How things could have been different had I stayed that night. How Damian could be different."

"Different?"

"He idolises Peter. Hopes to fulfill his mission. But he's so much like you-"

"Malia-"

"He's strong, stubborn, brooding- it's too late for us but not for the two of you. I want my son by my side when I take over the league, but not as some mindless killer."

Theo let out a sigh, "This guy, the one who wants to kill you-"

"No. I have to do this on my own. Just please keep an eye on Damian. He's inherited your inability to stay away from a fight. And I fear he'll become a target."

"I'll keep him safe, I promise," Theo said cupping Malia's cheek.

She nodded and allowed herself to give him one final kiss before she watched him and her son walk through the door and off of her yacht. There was no time for tears. She had a job to do.


End file.
